chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchbane Tea
A Tea made from Witchbane that is known to temporarily restrict the flow of mana within any who injest it. Use Brewed as a tea, the Witch Weed plant will temporarily inhibit a person's ability to channel arcane magic. Within a half an hour of consuming an average cup of the orange-red brew, the wizard will find themselves unable to pull mana into their body thus leaving them potentially cut off from their source of power for a matter of hours. Anyone who regularly has mana in their system will often suffer symptoms such as fevers, headaches, nausia, stomach cramps and even mild hallucinations until the plant has worked its way through their system (often one-two days depending on the strength of the dose). The effect of the tea will be felt within a half-hour and will fade within another hour or so and be completely gone within two. The bitter, earthy taste, is often concealed with a sweetener. The dried petals maintain their pungent almost spicy odor that is nearly impossible to disguise. The one means of hiding the smell is with mulling spice in drinks like wine. Preparation The tea is created from the dried, orange-red leaves of the plant that are often collected in early summer and dried. The leaves are then traditionally chopped into small bits that are more easily steeped in hot water. Purchase Witchbane Tea was often created and sold as Tea Cakes during the Great Silence, when Arcane Magic was being blamed for a great number of things. Many wizards, learning of this, went on a campaign to destroy the weed whenever it was found and to refuse to aid or do business with any who would sell it. The tea is referred to as a Poison by many wizards and was no longer sold openly. History As Humans were expanding into the area that would become known as the Marches, the use of Witchbane became apparent, early on, as a remedy for fevers and, to those who are unable to channel arcane magic, that's all it still is. It was not until humans began to suffer from Mana Fever that the true effect was realized. Mana Fever is an illness that strikes the occasional human child usually during the onset of puberty. For three nights, often coinsiding with the dark of the moon, their bodies will burn with fever and they will have crippling, nightmarish dreams. Witch Bane, though it was known by another name at the time, was a common treatment for any fever and was often administered by the local apothecary or herbalist. When it was administered to the child who suffers from Mana Fever it causes violet illness as their body is starting to absorb massive amounts of residual mana. If given early it can stiffle the process and the child will never truely be able to channel mana to their full potential. If given late it can be lethal. During the various inquisitions lead by the Order of the Blazing Sun against Arcane Magic during the Great Silence , many commoner parents would force their children to drink a cup of witchbane tea every day in the hopes that they would never manifest an affinity for arcane magic and hide them from the local official charged with their collection and (disposal) "Interrogation". Attack on the Azure Council During a coordinated attack on members of the Azure Council who were attending conclave at the city of Highward in 880 KR, Assassins, under the direction of Kurz Boriz, poisoned the refreshments with large doses of witchbane essence. The concentrated form of the tea rendered many of the wizards unable to draw upon their magic and all who were without wand or staff were quickly cut down. Category:Item/Tea Category:Item/Poison Category:Item/Apothecary Category:Item/Beverage